Living on
by Waterfish
Summary: Natsu is the only person left in fairy tail all of his friends have been killed by the dark wizard zeref. Can natsu learn to live on or will he stay rooted in the past. warning: character deaths from many different point of views.
1. The survivor

I stood outside of the ruins of my old guild fairy tail and I could still hear the screams of my former guild mates as they were burned and killed in this building. I was the last one the soul survivor of fairy tail all because I was coward for the first time in my life I was afraid to help my family I natsu drageenel was afraid to fight, the thought sickened me.

Never again would I fight with gray, fish with happy, drink with Cana or challenge erza but worst of all I could never tell lucy how I felt I could never kiss her or tell her how much she meant to me because I will never see her alive again.

The tears escaped from my eyes before I could stop them I fell to my knees and cried haunted by the ghosts of the past. For a long time I had hope that the first master Mavis had saved them like she had saved us on Tenrou Island. A year had past and Mavis had come to me telling me that my friends were dead and their was nothing she could've done.

I didn't blame Mavis she was just as broken as me I blamed myself there was so much I could've done but didn't. Before I could catch myself I begain to fall into the deep hole that was the memories of that day.

* * *

It started off as a normal day I had broke into Lucy's house and decided to sleep with her after all her bed was so comfortable and warm unlike mine that was damp and starting to rot because of my lack of cleaning habits.

Lucy had yelled at me and told me to get out as she pushed me out the window my head hurt from the impact of the fall but not as much as a punch from gildarts.

I decided to go to the guild happy flying behind me. "Lucy is a devil I just wanted to finish my bath," happy was angry because he had snuck into Lucy's bath in the hopes of getting clean when Lucy had come in and freaked out at him for not leaving.

"Want to go fishing later?" happy's attitude changed from depressed to well happy the same moment I asked the question. We never did go fishing after.

"Hello everyone," I called as I walked into the guild I was greeted by different voices all welcoming me back.

I walked to the bar chatting happily with happy as we waited for lucy to walk into the guild hall. my eyes widened as the smell of death and tears meet my noise.

"Zeref," I whispered and the guild became silent.

"What about him?" Mira was in front of me with another bowl of curry in her hands.

"He's here," her eyes and every other pair of eyes In the guild widened as the guild doors exploded.

Behind the smoke stood zerfe in his arms was Lucy's lifeless body I could smell her sweet vanilla and cherry sent mixed with her foul copper scented blood.

It was that moment that I broke the silence that had fallen. "LUCY!" I screamed tears running down my face I looked at zeref but couldn't find the strength to become angry all i could feel was sadness total mind destroying sadness it was like someone had stabbed me in the chest and ripped out my heart.

If anyone had expected me to rush into a fight they were disappointed i fell off my chair and landed in a broken heap on the ground crying and sobbing almost unaware of what was happening around me.

But I could still see zeref drop Lucy's body to the ground I could still see the look of pain on her pale face I could hear zerfe's cruel laughter echoing around the guild mixed with the cries of my friends.

I could smell the fire before I could see it, it smelled like darkness and suffering and I knew I couldn't eat this fire without the risk of being taken over by the darkness.

The fire spread quickly and for a moment I wondered if anyone was going to get Lucy's body out before the flames took her body away from me.

I struggled to stand and could see that zerfe had blocked off all the exits with his dark magic. The only way out was to knock out zeref and the magic would disappear.

as all the guild members attacked him I felt like I should help when I could see how bad we were losing but something stopped me.

I looked over to Lucy's body and found it engulfed by the flames, it took all i had not the vomit at the stench of burning flesh.

"Natsu!" A voice brought me back to the fight is was grey. "Snap out of it ash for brains we need yo-" he was cut off by a wave of black magic effortlessly slicing him in half the copper stench was over powering as grey coughed a few drops of blood landing on my cheek.

I fell once again to the guild floor I could hear the sounds of my family being cut down one by one around me as zeref continued to laugh. "Is this the best you can do fairy tail," he laughed mockingly. "Your nothing but little weak pixies."

"We are stronger then you!" Gramps stood in the center of the guild I looked at his determined face and let my spirits rise only to be cut down again when zeref destroyed all my hope. I gathered what little strength I hand and ran to the bloody heap that was once gramps.

There was a hole in gramps stomach created from a single punch, zeref had killed gramps with a single punch. I was frightened I could now feel something other than sadness and sorrow I was afraid, afraid of zeref of what he could do, afraid of what would happen if he tried to stand up to him.

I couldn't move I couldn't speak I could only fall for the third time that hour, was it only an hour it felt like a life time from the time happy and I were talking about fish, what happened to happy anyway? I wondered.

A bloody blue fur ball caught my attention and I knew he must have been chaught in the battle i closed my eyes blacking out unable to feel the pain of my sorrow any longer.

When I woke up zeref was gone but so was the rest of the guild. I stood up and looked at the smoky remains of my family I could see Ezra's armer blackened with smoke and stained with her blood the image of her losing her life brought tears to my eyes.

I tried to run from the guild when I tripped on some iron piercings most likely from gajeel I could imagen him being cut down trying to protect levy. On my left almost a foot from my face were Lucy's keys i reached out to take them and when I did I cried i couldn't protect her I stayed there and cried for hours holding the keys to my chest.

I would've stayed there longer but people started to gather around the guild wondering what had happened, not wanting to answer their questions I stood up and walked. i walked all the way to Lucy's apartment relieved to find it untouched so i stayed there for a long time Crying and grieving over the girl that never knew how much I loved her.

* * *

I was pulled back to the present by a hand one my shoulder I knew who it was without turning around. "Go away mavis," I snapped still crying.

"There is something I need to tell you," Mavis now floated in front of me.

"What is it," I was angry no matter what she said it couldn't bring back my family.

"Zeref died," I was surprised and strangely glad at the same time.

"How?" I asked a little less angry The tears starting to dry on my face.

"The magic council." She wastraightforward and to the point.

"So I don't even get my revenge," I looked down in my hands I held Lucy's keys i should've buried them with her but I couldn't let go of her i even moved into her apartment I was so afraid I would forget her.

"You need to move on and find happiness somewhere else," Mavis was right she was always right. "You can be the next master and rebuild fairy tail," I smiled for the first time in a long time As her words sunk in images of a new fairy tail laughing and fighting together filled my head.

"I would like that Mavis I would like that a lot," I had plans and I was going to honer my family by living on.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed this one-shot please show your support and review and if you would rather flame this then go ahead and tell me what I did wrong **


	2. Lucy's story

**Hey I know I said this would be a ONE-SHOT however I was hit by inspiration when scarletfairy5000 followed this story I'm not sure if it was by accident or not but because of you every one shall now know the pain of Lucy's death :). Also if you enjoy this and want to read more about your favorite characters death then ask me in the reviews.**

**also special thanks to lunawolfxoxo for being my first reviewer I was so happy I left my room and my house for ten... Minutes but that's not the point.**

* * *

My name is Lucy heartfilia I am a proud member of fairy tail that is until I died. My death was the first of many and I secretly feel glad that I didn't have to face the pain of watching my family die. I know I shouldn't but I pity natsu he was the only one that lived on that day and the reason remans a mystery to me and the rest of fairy tail.

However I know why I died and I want my side of the story told not only natsu's.

* * *

I woke up in the arms of my best friend and partner natsu. I didn't realize it at the time thou, no my first thought that morning was 'why am I so freaking warm'. Then I felt his strong arms around my waist holding me close to his body a perfect match.

This wasn't uncomfortable or felt wrong really but it was the fact that I didn't think natsu even understood what he was doing so I felt it better if I acted angry.

"Natsu why the hell are you in my bed!" I yelled hoping he wouldn't hear the lack of anger in my voice.

"its comfier then my bed Lucy," natsu was rubbing his eyes half asleep.

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT." I shout as I push him out the window because he never uses the door anyway. His head hit the ground with a boom and I winced that must have hurt.

I looked around confused where was happy? Did he not come today? Was he mad at natsu? At me? I dismissed the thought as I reasoned that if anyone should be mad it should be me.

i walked towards the bathroom all that unnatural natsu body heat had made me sweaty and I really needed a bath.

i opened the door to the bathroom stepped out of my pajamas and then opened the curtain to the bath. What I found in the bath was a full tub of water and a blue exceed covered in my special expensive body wash that I was saving for my next date.

"HAPPY!" My face was red and I quickly covered myself with the nearest towel.

"aye Lucy," happy looked up guiltily.

"GET OUT OF MY BATH YOU PERVERTED CAT," I chased happy out of the bath and Just before I caught his tail he made it out the window.

happy turned to face me mid flight and stuck his tongue out taunting me.

"humf," I turned and made my way back to the bathroom hoping there were no exceeds taking a bath This time.

During my bath my mind drifted off to some strange stuff mostly about natsu. I wondered what it would be like to not kick natsu out of the bed and to just lie there with him telling him how I felt about him.

at one point I wondered how his lips would feel against mine and if he would blush if he ever told me that he loved me.

I could feel my cheeks heat up hoping it was just from the hot water I got out and quickly dried myself off.

as the water drained i could see blue hairs clogging the drain I was so going to yell at happy the next time I seen him. Of course that won't happen will it.

i slowly change into my every day clothes as I think of all the horrible things I could do to that stupid exceed and his dense fire dragon slayer friend.

i do my daily ritual of eating, brushing my teeth and hair then summon plue to walk to the guild with me.

i walked up the road balancing on the side of the river canal thing. "Carful Lucy you don't fall in," the men on the boat called their warning.

"I'm fine," I called back to them plue echoing with his strange way of speaking.

i was a block away from the guild when something in the forest caught my eye. I wonder what that is I thought as i watched a strange black creature with leathery bat wings hop deeper into the trees.

i sent plue back to the spirit world and fallowed the creature letting curiosity get the best of me. That was the first of many mistakes.

the strange creature led to a small clearing filled with bright flowers of the most vibrant of colors from the deepest blues to the most golden yellows and everything in between.

in the center of the clearing was a brown circle of dead flowers the person standing among the dried and dead flowers made my blood run cold it was him the dark Mage zeref.

at first I thought if I backed away slowly and ran to the guild i could get out of this alive when he turned his head and my wide brown eyes meet his cold red ones I knew I was wrong.

i was a deer looking into the head lights I was trapped by my own fear as he slowly walked towards me. I gained a little control over my body and started to run haveing spent enough time in these woods with natsu to know my way out.

before I could even make it out of the clearing however zeref grabed on to my wrist and spun me around so I was facing him when he took my other hand.

i was scared I couldn't reach my keys with him holding my hands in place with his iron like grip.

The smirk on his face sent chills down my spine he knew i was helpless I knew I was doomed but what I didn't know was all the pain he was going to cause me before my end.

it started with him letting go of my hands with a chuckle and throwing a low blast from his dark magic that hurled me towards the tree line I tumbled into a tree when I landed sending an electric bolt of pain up my arm, it was broken.

i almost thought that if I could get my keys with my other hand before zeref could get to me again I would be able to get out of this mess I was wrong again.

zeref was lightning fast using his magic to cut open my good wrist letting my blood pour all over the breath taking flowers. My legs were next, before I even had the chance to cry out in pain zeref had used the same razor sharp magic to cut my legs so deep I could feel it cutting my bones.

zeref continued to cut me over and over again all over my body and when I tryed to speak it came out as a pitiful whisper.

"Please stop i cant take this anymore," the pain I felt was to much to bear and if it was from the pain or loss of blood I could feel the world dimming around me the flowers lost their color and zeref's cruel laughter got quieter the pain numbed and my thoughts slowed.

but before I could reach compete numbness zeref said something to me. "As you wish," and he effortlessly plunged his hand into my chest.

as my face twisted into a mask of pain I screamed my final scream.

my sight and other senses failed me but my hearing stayed the longest and the last thing I heard was zeref whispering by my ear. "You will do well to break their spirits," I couldn't understand what he meant by that before i died.

* * *

**I can't help but think that there is something wrong with me if I can easily write something like this well hope you enjoyed this as much as I did please take the time to leave a review you never know what will start my creative juices. **


	3. Dieing together

**Major thanks to everyone that has read my story so far and thanks to all that have followed or favorited this I'm glad you like it. **

* * *

I died with the one I loved and we died fighting together. This is our story.

* * *

When I woke up I wasn't at my usual apartment in fairy hills I was somewhere else. I wasn't kidnapped or anything thou i came here last night of my own free will.

I could feel a body moving next to me but I wasn't scared I had fallen asleep on his sofa reading again and he must've brought me to his bed. This is his apartment after all.

"Good morning Levi," he rolled over to face me his black hair a complete mess. "Did you sleep well."

"How could I you stupid dragon slayer you were snoring as loud as... Well a DRAGON," I poked him in the side and he chuckled darkly.

Before I could tell him not to he had me pined to the bed his face inches from my own his red eyes looking into mine.

I told him how I felt at the grand magic games and discovered that he had the same feelings for me. Ever sense then I've been staying over to his apartment all you needed to do was look around the room to tell I was practically living there now.

There were stacks of books everywhere amongst the iron scraps and men's clothing.

Gajeel leaned down our lips getting closer and closer together and just before our lips meet the door to his bedroom swung open to reveal pantherlily.

Their was an awkward silence that fallen on the three of us and lily cleared his voice to speak. "I have breakfast ready if you wanted any," I nearly fell of the bed trying to get out from under gajeel.

"We would love some breakfast," I told lily the same moment gajeel spoke up.

"We're fine right here we'll get something on the way to the guild." Lily walked off not wanting to get in the middle of this conversation.

"But lily when't through the trouble of making us a home cooked meal," I glared at gajeel.

"But his cooking stinks," gajeel shrugged as he moved off of me.

I thought for a moment and smiled at my evil plan. "We could pretend to eat it and then get something to eat later."

Gajeel smirked at me and said. "I am such a bad influence on you,"

I smiled right back at him and gave him a small kiss as I got up from the bed. "Maybe I was always bad,"

My plan was genius the only down side was that I think the poor flower I dumped my eggs in was going to die.

"Nice thinking shorty," gajeel and I walked into a cafe we had told lily to go to the guild a head of us as we did the dishes.

"I am the smartest member of shadow gear you know," I informed his as we sat down at our table for two.

"I know," he smiled all through the server taking our orders and bring our food I had a raspberry crepe and gajeel ordered a traditional breakfast with extra bacon.

Half way though our meal I got an idea. "We should tell the guild today."

Gajeel smiled at me. "I would like that,"

The rest of our conversation was just us trying to think of the best way to tell everyone. We never got to tell them thou.

Gajeel payed for our food and we started our walk to the guild we were not far from it when we heard a faint animal like scream in the wind.

"What was that?" I asked gajeel his hearing more reliable then mine.

"I'm not sure," gajeel said. "But it sounds in pain."

"Should we go see if we can help?" I was worried what if it was an animal stuck in a hunters trap.

"No, I think the poor thing is already dead," a tear rolled down my cheek for some reason I didn't know the animal and it wouldn't affect my life.

Gajeel wiped away my tear. "Your a lot prettier when you smile," he whispered.

The rest of the walk was in silence and I kept looking at the tree line for some reason.

When we reached the guild there were none of the usual fights as I looked around I could see jet and droy over at our usual table eating.

I frowned as I noticed the absence of my best friend Lucy. "What's wrong?" Gajeel asked.

"I wanted to tell Lu-chan before we announced it," gajeel smiled down at me.

"Ok we'll wait for bunny girl first," I hugged him and strangely no one noticed. We made our way to the bar where I could see natsu tense up.

What natsu said next made the hole guild silent. "Zeref."

"What about him?" Mira asked holding a bowl of curry for some reason.

"He's here," no sooner were the words out of his mouth the guild doors exploded.

There behind the smoke was zeref holding a bloody corps with a hole in its chest. Gajeel tensed and covered my eyes but I could still hear him drop the body and natsu's screams.

Natsu sounded so heart broken i fought the urge to comfort him tell him that everything was ok because if i did it would be a lie.

I could feel gajeel try to lead me to the back exit to escape and I let him my eyes were still covered and I don't think I wanted to see what was going to happen next.

When we reached the door gajeel uncovered my eyes and I could the door covered in a dark magic. Gajeel tried to open the door but couldn't we were trapped in the guild with zeref.

I turned to gajeel determination in my eyes. "Go get freed together we might be able to overwrite this spell." Gajeel didn't hesitate and ran to the second floor to get him.

Moments passed and I tried not to lesion to the screams of my guild mates or how gray was killed right in the middle of his sentence. I tried to through my self into studying the spell but I could still see happy flying over the heads of my family being cut down by zeref as he laughed i couldn't even see natsu anymore I had thought he would be the first to attack.

Gajeel came with freed right behind them they looked a little beat up but both jumped at the chance to help.

When the master stood up give his speech we worked with new strength tell ourselves that we could do this. When he as killed however we stopped working our eyes to full of tears to work.

then it happened i could make out natsu's blurry form 'he's going to save us' I thought when he fainted however i was confused this was not the natsu I knew.

If he couldn't fight I would do the best I could i wiped my eyes and stared to work again.

It was so fast I almost didn't see it zeref's magic came rushing towards us and cut through Freed's neck. I looked at his head in horror blood flowing everywhere staining his green hair.

"Levi," gajeel whispered and I buried my face in his chest and cried.

"We're going to die," I told him and his arms tightened around me.

"I'll protect you," he whispered.

"No we fight together," I moved away from him our hands interlocked and we turned to face the rest of the guild the fire was spreading slowly clearly not meant to be our killer.

We walked to the front of the guild together ready to fight not knowing how useless we would be.

A few members still fought mostly s-class like gildarts, erza and laxus. Although we were not zeref's biggest threat he still turned to us.

"Look what we have here two little fairys ready to die," the magic came towards us so fast we didn't have time to dodge. I couldn't hear their screams as I died I was focused on the dragon slayer next to me and as we died we whispered to each other.

"I love you," we died holding each others hands.

* * *

**please review to show your support and I would love to know how's death should be next ;)**


	4. Fairy's final stand

**If anyone has a problem with my grammar I'm sorry about it I'm from Newfoundland and we talk 'funny' apparently.**

* * *

I still can't believe I was cut down in battle that day I the great erza scarlet was cut down in battle by a single enemy our fight was long but let me tell you the rest in detail.

* * *

Nothing really happened that day until I got to the guild. I was early walking in as soon as they opened the doors and sat myself at the bar talking with the master and Mira until more and more mages started to come.

"Hey Mira, can I have some strawberry cake?" I asked Mira getting a little hungry.

"Coming right up but you should really try this new raspberry cheesecake we just got in from the bakery," I thought for a moment thinking about it.

"No, strawberry cake," Mira sweat dropped and left retuning soon after with my cake.

Time passed and I finished my sixth piece of cake surprising myself with my lack of appetite. My eyes moved from my empty plate to the jobs board where I saw a strange pick sheet of paper.

Standing up to investigate I noticed Romeo challenging his father to a curry eating contest and natsu come into the guild with happy flying behind him. When I reached the jobs board I quickly found the strange request.

On the paper there in bold lettering was a request looking for two female mages to help work at a bar at their grand opening. I looked at the paper for a long time thinking, the pay was good but who would go with me? Lucy, we haven't gone on a request with just to two of us before it would be fun we could bond and have picnics.

I looked around for Lucy and realized that she wasn't here yet which was strange for her it was almost noon. Levi and gajeel came in together talking to each other i couldn't hear what they were saying and I just ignored them still studying the job and making my way to a table next to Cana.

Could see Romeo eating curry betting his father at their curry eating contest and Mira bringing more when natsu spoke the devils name.

"Zeref," I could tell he thought he was whispering but it sounded more like a normal speaking level.

"What about him?" Asked Mira the bowl of curry still in her hands.

"He's here," I could only think 'shit' when the guild doors exploded.

When I could see the dark Mage I could only think 'double shit' I couldn't identify the mutilated body in his hands but the blond hair not stained with blood gave me a sinking feeling natsu confirmed my fears when he screamed her name. "LUCY!"

I was shocked and couldn't stop my small squeak of sadness when the body dropped to the guild floor. I glared at zeref why would he do something like this. I turned to natsu hoping he won't act without thinking and charge at the dark Mage. What I found at the other end of my vision was a broken boy not ready to fight a bunny.

'Total mind destroying shit' okay I told my self we can live through this we just need to get natsu's head in the game. I nodded at grey from across the room and he knew exactly what I needed him to do.

As he made his way to the broken boy I attacked zeref exquipping into my heaven's wheel armor as he set the guild on fire.

Summoning my blades I was stuck on the defensive deflecting multiple razor like magical attacks. Cana was one of the first to fall her mind clouded from all the beer she had drank earlier. I continued to fight focusing on stoping the dark Magic and trying not to look when it snuck past my defenses.

Grey was delayed on his way to help natsu as Marco fell near him and tried to comfort Romeo, crying at his fathers side.

I saw gajeel running with freed to wards to back door where Levi was studying the spell zeref had used to lock us all in. I focused my help on them if they were killing their would be little help for us.

I was so focused on helping them however I didn't notice grey finally reach natsu and I didn't notice until I could no longer hear his voice. 'Shit shit shit shit' this was not good i fought the urge to cry like natsu was pushing away my sorrow and doubts for another time.

I could see everyone dying around me and I was helpless no matter how fast my blades moved the strange dark magic was faster. I could see bisca and her family shooting the magic away from them in a hopeless last resort, evergreen took up the task of protecting gajeel and the others as they worked on a way out, and I could see the master giving a speech on how we need to keep fighting.

Zeref was fast one minute he was laughing at us throwing deadly dark magic at us the next he was punching the master, he coughed and blood splattered from his mouth splashing into zeref's face.

At that moment I almost stopped fighting I almost gave up but I could see poor natsu run to our fallen master and cry at his side and eventually faint. I was grief stricken not knowing what to do.

zeref's fire was a background threat but it was still consuming the corpses of my friends filling the guild with the stink of burning flesh. I was going to be sick as I fought back the urge to hurl zeref had killed most of my friends and few remained.

When evergreen was cut down I knew what was going to happen next and tried to stop the magic from hitting another member of my family. I couldn't get my blades to go fast enough I was tired from controlling them for so long.

Freed was dead and I could hear gajeel whispering to Levi I could ing hear much but I could hear Levi say what we were all thinking, "we're going to die."

When they walked calmly from the back door to the front of the guild where zeref was I lost it.

"Don't you can't fight h-" I stopped they were dead I let my tears flow and attacked zeref head on. Changing into my flight armor with laxus on my left and gildarts on my right we combined our power.

We hit the barrier at the same time the force knocking us on our ass. Zeref completely ignored us instead focused on Mira in her satan soul form and elfman in his beast soul form protecting the injured in one corner of the guild.

"Noooooo," I cried as he launched a powerful attack at them killing all of them. as I watched the flames claim them tears ran down my face with no end in sight there was only the three of us left against the most powerful Mage in history.

Gildarts was the first to attack and the first to die zeref punched him away as if he was just a rag doll the guilds most powerful Mage was eaten alive by the flames that now surrounded laxus, zeref and I.

"Look at the brave fairys I hope your stronger then the rest of your guild I haven't even broken a sweat." He was mocking us he knew we were finished.

Laxus stood and so did I ready to fight even if it wouldn't matter. Laxus charged his fists covered in lightning and the same fate that meet gildarts meet laxus. I was next.

I changed into my heavens wheel armor and transferred all my strength into this attack running I could feel the anger in my core letting that fuel my strength I jumped bringing my sword down aiming for zeref's head.

I closed my eyes and could feel my blade stop opening my eyes I see a single hand griping my swords blade and a smirking dark Mage 'shit' my energy was gone and I could no longer find the strength to fight.

Zeref pulled me using my blade and plunged his hand deep into my chest I could feel him griping my heart and pull it out I fell back closing my eyes and hearing the twisted laughter of the most evil man alive.

* * *

**sorry I haven't updated in a while I just bought some new books and I was camping for most of the week. well please review if you enjoyed I get very happy and do a little dance :p.**


	5. Death of a killer

**HEYYYY I'm sorry for being gone for so long but I had a hole lot of nothing to do... I would like to say I was busy or that my relative got sick and I was taking care of them but I don't like sick people or people. **

**I did some research for this chapter...**

**I was trying to find the right words...**

**I painted my feelings before I could post this...**

**no I suck at lying hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

Years before zeref was on tenrou island.

I walked in the light of the full moon my destination clear in my head. There was an old women here that was rumored to be able to see the future so clearly her predictions were always correct.

After an hour of walking in the pale light I finally reached the old women's home and I could honestly say it looked older than I was. The run down shack was moldy and falling to pieces the reason anyone would want to live there was a mystery to me.

Even thou the place looked like a prop from a bad horror movie I still walked in as if I owned the place.

What I saw was old green furniture rotting in the middle of what I hoped was the living room, a surprising lack of light and cloudy glass bottles thrown every where. the hole place smelled like a dead skunk took a bath in onion and garlic sauce as it drank cod liver oil.

I could hear breaking of glass coming from a room on my left followed by some very colorful cursing.

Without announcing myself to the person i beloved to be the old women I walked in to the room. Upon entering the room I was attacked not in the 'kill him f****** kill him' or the 'omfg it's (insert famous mage's name here)' and more like 'give me all your money even if I don't have a weapon'

The old lady had grabbed on to the front of my robe and was breathing on my face it smelled like six die skunks and three pigs rolling in their own crap.

She whispered into my ear. "You've come here to lean when you die have you?" I nodded not wanting to speak and risk inhaling her foul breath. "I can not tell you a date or time but you will live for many more years," seeing the unhappy look on my face she continued as she slowly moved away from me. "But you will be killed and by one far more powerful then you."

She moved further away from me and was almost at the other side of the room. "By who?" I yelled in frustration when she didn't continue.

"With the body of a dragon slayer one that can eat the fire from hell and that bears the name salamander," the old women was fading in to the shadows.

"Who is this salamander? Where can I find him? ANSWER ME!" As many times as I asked the women never showed herself to me again all I knew was that if I wanted to die I would have to find this salamander and get him to do it.

* * *

I sat alone in the clearing in the woods it was different then the one from that day no flowers of magnificent color grew around me, and no blood permanently stained the ground. This clearing was smaller but good enough I wasn't sure where I was and I no longer cared location wasn't important to a wanderer that had forgotten the meaning of life.

I thought back to the day i killed fairy tail and remembered that I left one person alive it was a strange thing for me to do but it was natsu the one person that could end my life. How badly did I want to die, I've been living for such a long time I have forgotten the fear of death.

I wonder how natsu is doing? If he still morns for his so called family? It's been a year, seven months, three days, nine hours and twenty seven minutes, but who's counting really.

I wondered if he hated me, despised me, cursed my name as he yelled into the sky I hoped he did i deserved it. I left him alive for my own selfish reasons so I could rest in peace even if it meant he would have to live in misery.

I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy killing those people because I did I enjoyed every minute of it so much that it makes me laugh every time I even think about it each and every one of their screams was like a gift each one better then the last.

However the first girl the blonde one was my favorite i didn't have to rush or worry about someone else attacking it was just me and her i I loved the way she begged me for death and when the light left her beautiful brown eyes It was like I had killed an angel how could I stop myself from laughing even if I knew it would be the last thing she heard.

I later found out at the girls guild that she was natsu's girl and it made me more excited for his revenge, I was very disappointed when all he did was cry and fall down every couple minutes I mean what's up with that?

I will admit however that killing the people that tried to help him to get up and fight was not my best plan if I had one at all. When he collapsed my mind when't blank I wasn't going to die so I didn't care I killed blindly gaining amusement from their dyeing screams some call me a sick sadist and I guess their right.

I pulled my thoughts back to the present and realized i had a stupid grin on my face and i thought when I die I won't scream I will accept it as my destiny.

As I finished that sober thought i heard a noise in the trees and I wondered who had come to be killed after all I knew that only natsu can kill me anyone else would fail.

My eyes widened as I saw pink hair peak out of the branches he was here this will be the day that I die.

When natsu stepped out into the clearing I knew something was wrong I could feel someone else in his body someone pure, kind and intelligent and my eyes widened when the reason dawned on me.

"Hello zeref it's me mavis and I am not happy with you," I could see natsu's lips moving but the voice was not his it belonged to a creepily cheerful girl one that I knew was very powerful.

"So you've possessed a body have you?" I asked hoping to discover why she would do this.

"I've been doing research and came across a fortune teller that spoke to you once," natsu's face was grinning but I knew it was the girl inside of him that was doing the grinning.

"Yes I know what she said i was there remember," keeping my face expressionless I waited for her to continue.

"Well I got to wondering why does it say the body of a dragon slayer? And it dawned on me being a dead person could possess my friend natsu here and bear his name for a little bit as I kick your ass."

My eyes widened i would die today my mask of anti emotions slipped as I started to laugh like an insane person and fell to my knees as she approached me.

"Why did you kill all those people?" She asked glaring down at me.

"To persuade your friend here to kill me," I stopped laughing and looked up at her. "Besides their not real to me their just robots per programmed to talk like the living, walk like the living and act like the living don't forget 'master' mavis I've forgotten the meaning of life."

If Mavis was alive her little doll like hand could never hurt me however she was in the body of a very powerful dragon slayer who's fists were anything but doll like.

It hurt and to make it worse her fist was on fire for the next punch this one landing on my gut. I stumbled and stood up shaking even if I wanted to die I would still die fighting.

I attacked with my dark blade like magic. The same spell that killed many fairies was now useless as Mavis was able to create a natsu sized fairy Sphere for a few seconds to shield herself from my attacks.

I ran towards her knowing that none of my spells were strong enough to break her shield. Natsu's body my be strong but it lacked balance and I could use it to my advantage.

A few punches and a kick in the shin later I was face down on the dirt apparently mavis had great balance when she was alive.

"Any last words zeref?" Mavis asked.

"Does natsu know your wearing his body like a suit?" Her/his face flashed guilt as she answered.

"No but I will tell him what happened i will tell him that the dark Mage zeref has been killed," I didn't want to move from we're i was when she started chanting knowing that what I had wanted for a long time was finally coming true and the last words I heard before I died were "FAIRY GLITTER"

* * *

**Well guys if no one is curious about how Cana, max, jet, dory or maybe another member of fairy tail dies then the next chapter will be my last please review and tell me how my attempt on comedy when't.**


End file.
